The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Touchpads have been widely employed as pointing devices for computing for some time. Today, they are also increasingly being used in smartphones, as well as remote controls for controlling media consumption devices, such as televisions or set-top boxes. Conventional touchpads typically include a tactile sensor, a specialized surface that translates the motion and position of a user's fingers to a relative position on screens. Conventional touchpads typically operate in one of several ways, including capacitive sense or conductance sense. Conventional touchpads typically do not provide tactile feedback to the users.